


Bullies

by SweetlyMischievous



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Bullying, Coming Out, Getting Together, Hurt Hakuba Saguru, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetlyMischievous/pseuds/SweetlyMischievous
Summary: After a prank gone wrong, Kaito decides to follow Hakuba around to find out the real reason he cried.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Bullies

At first Kaito didn't noticed it, maybe because he didn't look hard enough or because he didn't care enough but either way he didn't notice it. It was pathetic really, how he didn't notice the changes in Hakuba's behavior, how the blond slowly lost his sassy, tsundere like attitude and became a shell of his former self, how his beautifully porcelain colored skin turned into sickly pale.

He remembered his reasoning for Hakuba was losing sleep because of the cases he was handling but then yesterday happened. He remembered pranking Hakuba (by putting make up and hair extensions on him) and Aoko making him follow Hakuba to the restroom to help remove it but when he reached the restroom he was welcomed by the sight of Hakuba, crying his eyes out on the sink.

It was a really shocking sight since this was the first time that Hakuba actually cried because of his pranks, it was that moment when Hakuba turns around to look at him did he notice that the blond's once bright golden eyes has now lost it's glow. He remembered how Hakuba flinched at his touch when he moves to wipes his tears and how he ran out of the restroom, leaving Kaito standing there.

And ever since that moment Kaito became curious on why the blond cried since he didn't believe that it was because his prank, that was what pushed him to do the unthinkable and follow Hakuba after their classes. Which was the reason why he was here, staying after school in hopes of finding out what was bother his favorite critic.

Kaito drums his fingers on the the wood beneath his as he was laying on top of a bookshelf of their school library, absolutely bored out of his mind as he watched his blond classmate on the table, completely unaware of his presence. It's already been more than an hour since he started observing the blond and there was till nothing much to his dismay.

He sighed 'Maybe this was a bad idea after all, maybe he was just unstable because of the cases he was dealing with' He though to himself, inching his way off the shelf when he saw a group of male teens from class 2 - F approach Hakuba. They sat on the seats beside the detective, surrounding him with their leader, Matsubara Kenji, sitting beside the blond.

Sato Kane, the bestfriend of Matsubara, puts his warm around the blond "So Mr. Great Detective, what do you got there?" He asked as Matsubara pulls the books from the his hold.

"Doing some reading on Psychological Love, eh?" Matsubara gives him the side eye "Is this about your little crush on our resident magician?" He teased as the other snickered at him while Kaito looks at them with wide eyes from his hiding spot, Hakuba had a crush on him?

"Still haven't gotten over that pathetic on him, that's bad you know since Kuroba already has a girlfriend" Another boy from the group tsked before another pipes up "Or are you planning to steal him from Nakamori, eh British Brat?"

"Not that you can really because what's to like about you really?" Matsubara said, looking Hakuba up and down before grabbing his hair "Everything about you is too unique, too unnatural, why would anyone like you? You're too smug to even stand, maybe if you were a meek little boy, someone might even consider you"

Sato snorted "As if, with that ugly face of yours, I'm surprised that anyone would spend time with you, maybe if you payed them, you might have a chance, Hakuba" He points to his face, making the group laugh.

Suddenly, Matsubara pulls him off the chair to stand up "Turn around, Hakuba, we want to see the asset you actually have" But Hakuba doesn't move, that angered the group, resulting for another boy from the group to grab him and turn him around.

Sato his hand on the youngest teen's ass, fuddling it as he does "Not bad, Hakuba, not bad, definitely not the biggest I've seen but big enough for a guy"

"You know Hakuba, I heard that Kuroba has a taste for woman with flat chests, maybe you do have a chance with Kuroba because of the womanly figure your body has" Another teen taunts him "Are you angry Hakuba-chan? Because I'm just telling you the truth and you shouldn't be angry at the truth, right Mr. Detective?" He adds when he notices Hakuba was clenching his fists.

"You shouldn't be, now turn around Hakuba" Matsubara commands him, grinning in delight as the blond complies "Kneel"

Habuka trembles at the commanding tone before sinking to his knees, knowing that if he will be facing consequences if he does not comply, in front of Matsubara, who moves to unzip his pants and pull out his cock "Suck"

The youngest teen looks at him in horror "What?" Surely he had just misheard the command, surely they wouldn't go this far?

Sato rolls his eyes "Are you deaf or just an idiot, he said suck Hakuba-chan, now do it"

Hakuba shakes his head, feeling tears gather in his eyes, this was just to much even for him "N-No"

Matsubara growls at him, pulling his hair to look him in the eye "Stop playing hard to get Hakuba, just hurry up and suck my cock or else, I'm going to let the whole school know about your crush on Kuroba" He whispers to the youngest teen as the others watched them in interest.

"Just imagine the look on their faces once they find out that Hakuba is cock sucking slut, just lusting over Kuroba, he'll be so disgusted by you that he'll never what to see you" He continues, smirking at the pale look on Hakuba's face.

Hakuba gulps at that thought, so he complies, slowly opening his mouth to take the cock in his mouth but before he could. A sound of a book falling alarmed the group, making the group curse and Matsubara quickly tuck his cock back into his pants "This isn't over Hakuba, I still want a blowjob" Matsubara stated.

The group stood up from their seats, making their way to the door "Remember to change that rotten attitude you have, Hakuba-chan, after all even if you miraculously became pretty and some how steal Kuroba's attention long enough with without him being disgusted of you, you'll need to be a timid little twink for him to like you but then again, I doubt that you'll ever have that chance since he's already satisfied with Nakamori" Sato reminded him before his group exited the library, leaving Hakuba on the floor.

Kaito, who had dropped the book earlier, climbed down the bookshelf and approached blond, he sets his hand on the other's shoulder "Hakuba"

Hakuba flinched before slowly turning to face him, knocking off the hand on his shoulder "K-Kuroba-kun, how-how much did you hear?" He asked with a pale face and fear in his eyes, this couldn't be happening to him, please not this.

"Everything" The older teen said, confirming the younger's worst nightmare and effectively making him burst into tears.

"Please don't tell anyone, Kuroba, please" Hakuba begs him desperately, clinging to the hope that maybe Kuroba would at least keep this a secret, though inside he already knew that begging was useless since the other boy hated him and would surely use this against him but still he continues.

"Please Kuroba, I'll do a-anything you want just don't tell anyone please" He cringes at himself, he knew he probably disgusted him but maybe if he bargained with him Kuroba wouldn't spread what he just heard "I-I know I d-disgust you but please, don't-don't... " His voice failed him.

This was it huh, Matsubara was right, Kuroba was probably so disgusted at him right now. He closes his eyes, preparing himself for the insults he was currently going to get but instead of that, Kuroba pulls him into a hug "I won't Hakuba, I promise I won't tell anyone"

Kaito pulls away, raising his hand to wipe the tears of the blond's handsome face, pressing a kiss on his forehead in attempt to calm him down "You don't disgust me, Hakuba, you never did, if there's anyone disgusting right now, it's them, not you so please wipe those tears, after all you'd look much more handsome with a smile on your face"

That made Hakuba stare at him, were his ears deceiving him or had Kuroba, the person who was pranking him non stop, just called him handsome? Kaito giggles at his expression, which to the brunette looked like an adorable little puppy before pressing a quick peck on the other's cheek "That's better, now no more crying eh, Hakuba?"

The detective blushed, looking away before hesitantly asking "Why did you do that?"

Kaito raised his eyebrows "Do what?" Before realizing what the blond was asking about "Did you mean why did I kiss you?"

The detective slowly nods, still refusing to meet the older teen's eye in fear of finding any signs of disgust in those purple eyes that he had grown to love but alas Kaito was having non of that. So the brunette brings his hand under the other's chin, gently pushing his to meets his piercing gaze "Isn't it obvious, Hakuba?"

He leans closer, stopping just when he and the detective were inches away "I like you" Kaito closes the distance between them, pressing his lips against the blond's incredibly soft lips but don't taking it any further since he figured that Hakuba may not like it if he did.

So he settled with this, an innocent kiss, his lips just barely touching Hakuba's but that was enough for him, well for now it was since he never thought he could get this close to the other boy, not to mention, there was time for that French Kiss he was wanting to try later when the blond was much more comfortable.

After a minute, when the need for oxygen was too much for him to handle, Kaito pulls away, panting slightly as he greedily took in large gulps of air "Does that answer your question, Hakuba?" But instead of answering, Hakuba looks at him with confused, bedroom eyes that makes shivers go down his spine.

"I'm guessing that's a no, how about we go to my house so we can talk, is that okay with you Hakuba?" Kaito asked, waiting patiently for the younger's response before helping him stand, gather his things before leading him to the back of the school where his motorbike was parked.

The ride back to his house was uneventful, with the exception of Hakuba tightening his hold on his waist at times but beside that it was silent. By the time that they arrived at the Kuroba household, Kaito was already itching for something to happen since he couldn't take the silence between them

He parks his motorbike in their garage before opening the door to his house and leading Hakuba to the couch, waiting until the blond had sat down before he started "Listened Hakuba I-"

"Was it true?" Hakuba cuts him off "The thing you said earlier about liking me, is it true?" He added seeing the confused look on the brunette.

Kaito nods "Yes"

"How long?"

The magician bites his lips "I don't really know, I just realized it yesterday to be honest" Kaito answers his question before asking him his own "What about you, Hakuba, since when did you have a crush on me?"

"When I called you from Paris to talk about Chat Noir" Hakuba answers, a slight blush appeared on his cheek as he remembered just how he discovered his crush.

Kaito gapes at him "But that was two years ago! You've liked me for that long, why? What's to like about me anyways Hakuba, I've pranked you to the point of humiliation, why do you like me?"

"Well you're not that bad really, I've had people done much more worse things to me than you have plus I'm used to Kuroba-kun" Hakuba points out making the older teen frown.

"But you shouldn't be, don't you tell anyone you're being bullied?"

He shakes his head "No, you're the first one to know about this, since I didn't really bother to tell my parents about the bullying because neither of them would actually care about something as little as this"

Kaito frowns "Hakuba bullying is not a little thing, how could your parents not care about this? This is serious"

"It isn't really, like I said Kuroba-kun, I've experienced much worse than this is Londom plus my parents have much more important things to do than deal with this, and it's not like their going to care anyways. My father's too busy with paperwork while Mother's busy with running her fashion company back in London, it's fine, really" The younger teen stated giving the brunette a small smile to convince him that it is.

But Kaito wasn't, instead his frown grew "What kind of parents are they? Their work shouldn't be much more important than their own child, they choose to have you so it's their responsibility to care for your every need"

That made Hakuba's smile strain "That's the thing Kuroba-kun, I was never planned, my parents had a one night stand and the only reason why I wasn't aborted is because my grandmother was Christian, she threatened to disown my mother if she didn't marry my father and aborted me, don't you see? I'm just a mistake"

Kaito inches closer to him, taking the other's hand in his and giving them a gently squeeze "No you're not, Hakuba, you're not a mistake, so maybe you're not planned but that doesn't mean you're a mistake"

Tears start to gather in seventeen year old's eyes "I'm glad that someone thinks that"

The older brunette inches closer to him, wiping the stay tear that goes down his cheek before pressing a kiss on his forehead "Get used to that idea because I'm the only one who thinks that, Aoko's your friend too and she'd kill you if she heard you say that" He adds after seeing the confused look on the other's face.

"Really?" Hakuba asked shyly since he wasn't that sure about his relationship with Nakamori Aoko.

"Of course! And when she finds out about this, she's going to beat the living daylights out of them"

Hakuba stares at him at horror "No! Please don't tell her about this Kuroba-kun!"

The other gives him a look "Why not?"

The seventeen year old bites his lip "I-I don't want to be seen as a freak to her, I don't want her to be angry at me because I have feelings for her boyfriend"

There was silence before Kaito laughs, Hakuba blushed "W-What's so funny about that?"

Kaito shakes his head, grinning "Nothing, just that you think Aoko's my girlfriend, which she's not thank you very much, that's Akako"

Hakuba gasps at him, shocked since as far as he knew both Akako and Aoko were straight "Akako as in Koizumi Akako, our classmate Akako?"

The magician nods "Yep, they've been dating for six months now and let me tell you their relationship is going as strong as ever, so I doubt she had any problem with us dating"

"D-D-Dating?!" Hakuba stuttered out with a bright blush appearing on his face, just the thought of his dating the other teen made him blush, the kisses, dates, not to mention the love he would get was just to much for him.

"If you want to" Kaito blurs out, adding "I'd understand if you don't but please just remember that I'm always here incase you change your mind"

"It-It's not that I don't want to, it's just are you sure you want to be associated with someone like me? I've got to much baggage Kuroba-kun and I'm not sure if you'd want deal with it" The younger teen looks away from him as if he was waiting for rejection.

"Why wouldn't I want to be with you? You're a kind person Hakuba, not to mention a smart and handsome person at that" Kaito grabs his hands as he listed down the other's attributes "Plus in case you're forgetting, I also have my own baggage, Saguru"

He places hand under the blond chin to make him look him in the eyes as he leans closer "So I'd like your help to deal with my baggage and in return I'll help you deal with yours, is that okay with you?" Kaito whispers to him, stop inches away from his lips.

Saguru breaths against his lips "Yes" He said before closing the remaining distance between them by slamming his lips against the brunette's. He pulls away seconds later as the other had not respond to his kiss "I'm sorry if I kissed you I just-"

The detective was suddenly cut off by Kaito, pulling him into a kiss before pulling away shortly after "Don't apologize Saguru, I liked that kiss, it's sweet and short yet filled with love just like you, Love"

The Englishman blushed at the nickname "B-Baro, I'm not short Kuroba-kun"

Kaito grinned "So maybe you're a little taller than me but you are sweet and filled with love, Sagu-chan and have I mention that you're cute when you blush?" He gave Saguru a peck on the lips, making his blush deepen "Shut up"

The magician giggled at his reaction "There's no need to be shy Sagu-chan, you know it's true" He continue to tease the other boy "But you still haven't answered my question Saguru, will you be my boyfriend? I know this isn't as romantic as either of us pictured it to be but will you?"

A small smile appeared of the younger's lips "Yes, and it's okay if this isn't that romantic, I'm just happy that I can finally call you my boyfriend plus we still got time for that later you know"

The brunette nods "Yeah later, say how about I cash in that promise tomorrow? Say an hour after school, is that okay with you?" He asked with a plan for the date already forming in his mind.

Saguru nods back at him "Of course Kuroba-"

"Kaito"

The detective gives him a confused look "What?"

"Call me Kaito, Sagu-chan after all we are dating now"

"Kaito" Saguru whispers, making a shiver ran down Kaito's spine "Is that better now?"

"Yes, definetly better" Kaito stated before suddenly Saguru's phone rang, the blond apologizes before answering the call "Moshi Moshi"

"Botchama, it's already pass five, where in the world are you?" Baaya asked in a concerned tone, making both teen look at the clock.

Saguru bits his lips "I apologize Baaya, I didn't notice the time but don't worry I'm on my way back"

"That's good, tell me where you are so I can pick you up"

Saguru was abut to answer when Kaito stops him, stating that he would just just give him a ride back home "Actually Baaya, there's no need, I'm at my boyfriend's house and he says that he'll just give me a ride home"

"Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend?"

"H-Hai Baaya, a boyfriend, is that okay with you?" He asked, nervous as what Baaya, who was parctiaclly his mother, thought.

"Does he treat you well?"

"Hai"

She hums "That's good then, please tell him to make sure to bring you back before six today and on weekdays however on weekends he can bring you back before ten, eleven at most and also please use plenty of lube and protection when yo have s-"

"Baaya!" Saguru blushed red.

She chuckles "Alright, alright, I'll leave you be now and don't forget to tell him what I said okay?"

"Hai, Hai" The seventeen year old said before haistily ending the call, he clears his throat to catch the attention on his snickering boyfriend "So about the ride home?" He tries to change the subject only Kaito to let out a full blown laugh "What so funny?" He glares.

"Nothing, just you blush at word sex, you don't need to shy about that Sagu-chan" Kaito teased, fighting the urge to coo at the glare the blond gave him since to him, it made Saguu look like an angry little kitten instead of anything threatening. 

"Kaito"

The magician giggles "Okay, okay, I'll stop now" He pressed a kiss on the other's cheek "You don't need to worry about sex you know? We don't have to do it any time soon if you don't want to, now how we get you home? Wouldn't want to give Baaya a bad impression by making her think I had my wicked way with you, Love" 

Saguru nods, standing up from the couch and following Kaito out the door with him locking it before they got on his motorbike. The ride to Saguru's Manor was silent with Saguru silently clinging to Kaito as they went, it felt relaxing to him to finally hold his love close. Something that he thought he would never be able to do.

Half an hour later, they arrived at Saguru's house with Saguru feeling disappointed to arrive faster that he'd like to. He gets off the motorbike "So this is goodbye huh"

Kaito hums "Well I wouldn't exactly call this a goodbye, this is more of a see you tomorrow for me" The magician pressed a kiss on his cheek before pulling out a White Rose out of nowhere and giving it to him "Goodnight Sagu-chan"

The detective accepts the rose "Goodnight and see you tomorrow, Kaito" He waves goodbye as his boyfriends begins his ride back to his house, only going in the gates when the other had disappeared from his view.

He smells the flower as he heads into his house, feeling like a love sick girl as he does so, not that he cared anyway since Baaya was okay with it. To him that was only thing that mattered since he doubted his parents cared who he dated "So Botchama, how was your date with your boyfriend?" Baaya asked, almost making him jump "So?"

Saguru cleared his throat "It wasn't a date Baaya, we were just talking at his house that's all"

Baaya gives him an unimpressed look "Don't try to fool me young man, I know something happened your face tells it all" 

"Well we did kiss a few times but that's all that happened really" He admits, shyly as he looks at the rose that was given to him earlier. 

"You must be tired then Botchama, why don't you rest now?" She hums, adding "I'll just bring you dinner when it's ready" 

The teen nods, bidding her goodnight before heading upstairs to his room with a rare smile on lips. Unaware that Baaya was watching him, she was glad that her little boy had found someone to love him, after all the pain he had been through he certainly deserved it. She could only hope that the boy Saguru loves will always love and care for him. 

While in Saguru's room, the seventeen year old sighed dreamily as he lays on his bed staring at the rose. The events of this day felt do surreal to him, he could hardly believe it to be honest. Sure the day started a little boring, which later became worse but the moment Kaito kissed him everything changed. 

He blushed at that thought, his vacant hand coming to touch his lips, his first kiss. His blush deepened as he remembered other kissed they shared. Saguru bites his lips to compose himself as Baaya enters and sets his meal on his desk, stating that she would return in an hour to take it. 

That was how his day ended, with him feeling all fuzzy and content as he lays on his bed, staring at the white rose that was now on his desk. Saguru smiles to himself as he slowly drifts off to sleep, so this is what it's like to be loved?

**Author's Note:**

> As you have read, I'm experimenting with my writing so please forgive me if this story was sloppy and cringe.


End file.
